Fruens Magt
by Emily J. Redbird
Summary: Vipstjert kan ikke forestille sig noget bedre i verden end at tjene sin Gode og Nådige Sortelverfrue, og afskyer sin egen lyse hud. Desværre for Vipstjert er "God" og "Nådig" blot en del af hendes titel... Advarsel: Tortur. Reklame: Ender godt.


**A/N:** Dette er et stykke baggrundshistorie om min rollespilsfigur Vipstjert, der som meget lille blev bortført til underverdenen af sortelvere. Den forklarer hendes pludselige flashbacks og voldsomme reaktion på lys magi.

Vipstjert er i høj grad inspireret af historien "Unwell" af Socks4Dobby

God læselyst!

* * *

 **Fruens Magt**

 _En Historie om Vipstjert  
af Emily J. Redbird_

Den klamme støveklud kølede hendes allerede stive fingre. Gang på gang lod hun det grå klæde glide over hylderne i bogreolen, på Den Nådige Frues natbord, ja, på alle vandrette overflader (hende selv havde hun fået lov at vente med, og gulvet krævede en større klud, vidste hun). Det varme tæppe føltes rart på hendes småblå tæer, men var ikke nok til at holde kulden væk alene. Den Nådige Frue var ude, derfor havde hun ladet kaminen gå ud – ingen grund til at spilde brænde på en _elver_. Hun gøs ved tanken om det frygtelige navn, hun for evigt måtte bære som straf for at være så grim, så afskyvækkende, så _lys_. Hun var født til intet at være værd – hendes hud alene var bevis nok – så mærkeligt lyserød, som en nyfødt rotte – men selv rotterne kastede farven af sig i løbet af ganske kort tid med deres grålige pels, mens hun selv intet kunne gøre for at undslippe sin afskyelighed.

Hun var nu nået til Fruens sminkebord. Mekanisk løftede hun den lille petroleumslampe, som var en af de eneste lyskilder i værelset, op fra bordet og lod støvekluden fange det grå pulver derunder. Det gjorde ondt et sted inde i hende at se, hvor meget støv, der havde samlet sig. Hun skulle have været mere påpasselig! Dum, dum, dum! Fruen var nådig ud over alle grænser. Alene hendes vedvarende forsøg på at rette op på hendes uduelige skæbne, i stedet for, som så mange andre ville have gjort, nemlig dræbe hende som en misdannet flagermus (det sagde Fruen nemlig, og så var det sandt).

Spejlet var lodret og krævede en ren klud, men kanterne var vandrette. Hun tvang sine isnende tæer til at bære hendes vægt, så hendes beskidte hånd kunne nå toppen af spejlrammen. Da hele den sølverskinnende spejlramme havde genvundet sin vante glans, så hun ængsteligt over på ildstedet. Fruen ville snart være hjemme. Hun burde tænde op i pejsen, men Fruen havde givet hende en ordre, og hun manglede endnu oversiden af kommoden og omkring halvdelen af sminkebordet. Måske hvis hun nu blev færdig i god tid, kunne hun nå at tænde op til Fruen kom hjem. Ja, det ville bestemt glæde hendes Gode og Nådige Frue, som hun havde så meget at takke for.

Med ny energi tog hun resolut smykkeskrinet og løftede det, men i sin iver havde hun kun fået fat i låget, og i ét nu lå alle smykkerne ud over gulvet. Det isnede i hendes mave. Åh nej! Hvilken dum og uduelig _elver_ hun var! Hurtigere, end hun næsten selv kunne følge med, lå hun på knæ på gulvet og prøvede at få smykkerne tilbage på plads i en fart, men hun havde aldrig kigget i smykkeskrinet før (det var hende forbudt), så hun anede ikke, hvordan hun skulle lægge alle de mange halskæder og armbånd og skinnende ringe på plads. Hun bed sig i læben, og tårerne vældede frem i øjnene på hende.

Men noget måtte hun gøre. Så hun tog en lille bunke ringe og lagde dem ned i den lille skuffe i skrinet – det måtte da være noget af det rigtige. Så tog hun en halskæde fra bunken og skulle lige til at lægge den i det store rum, da noget standsede hende.

En blid sang lød i hendes hånd, og en mærkelig, behagelig følelse bølgede igennem hende, ligesom når Fruen så tilfredst på hende og klappede hende på hovedet, og endda lod hende sove på gulvet lige ved siden af hendes seng. Vipstjert så ned på smykket i sin hånd. Vedhænget var af guld, og i midten var et mærkeligt 8-talsagtigt symbol, som syntes at lyse op i kammerets mørke. Hvordan havde hun overset det? Det føltes varmt og betrykkende i hendes hånd, og med forsigtige bevægelser lavede hun en skål af sine hænder, så hun bedre kunne se og passe på den mystiske halskæde. Hypnotiseret stirrede hun på det, mens hun lod følelsen skylle ind over sig. Det var som en blid hånd, der kærligt aede hendes hår, og som ikke holdt op.

Pludselig gik døren op med et smæld, og Vipstjert tabte forskrækket smykket. Petroleumslampen var gået ud, og lyset fra gangen blændede hende. Med en isnende frygt skyndte hun sig at knæle dybt for sin frue.

"Nådige Frue," prøvede hun at sige, men hendes dumme skælven fik det til at lyde uklart. Dum, dum, dum og uduelig!

De højhælede skridt standsede lige foran hendes hoved, rigeligt inden for sparkeafstand, noterede elveren sig og skælvede. Stilheden trak ud, og hun kunne mærke Den Nådige Frue betragte hende. Hun kneb øjnene sammen og ventede på et slag.

"Nå, hvad har vi så her," hvislede Fruens prægtige stemme. "Et forsøgt tyveri, eller bare en _elver_ , som er for _dum_ til at forstå, hvad man fortæller den?" Fruen begyndte at gå rundt om hende, hele tiden inden for sparkeafstand. "En skabning, der er så sølle, at den ikke engang kan huske, hvad man bad den om for en time siden?"

Vipstjert samlede mod til sig og fremstammede så til sidst: "Om- om forladelse, Nådige Frue. D-det står dem frit for at st-st-straffe mig s-som De finder d-det n-n-n-nødvendigt."

Sparket kom hurtigt og præcist, lige mellem ribbenene med de spidse skosnuder. Fruen lo ildevarslende. "Og det kan du tro, jeg gør. _Elver!_ " Fruen spyttede på hende ved det sidste ord.

Hvis nu bare hun ikke havde ladet sig lokke. Hvis nu bare hun havde set efter, om skrinet var låst. Hvis nu bare hun ikke var så _dum_. Så ville Fruen ikke behøve at bruge sin dyrebare tid på at revse hende.

Fruen satte sig på hug lige ved hendes hoved, og en lang negl rørte ved hendes hals. Med et fast tag om hendes hage førte Fruen hendes ansigt opad. Vipstjert sænkede blikket, så meget, hun nu kunne, for ikke at se sin overordnede i øjnene. Fruen smilede, det kunne hun høre.

"Kom med _kassen_." Så kastede hun Vipstjert baglæns ved hagen. " _Nu_."

"Javel, Nådige Frue," fik Vipstjert frem og samlede sig selv op fra gulvet. "Naturligvis." Hun kendte den kasse godt. Alt for godt. Med hjemmevante bevægelser rakte hun ind i Fruens klædeskab og drog den mørke trækasse ud. Den var ikke større end hendes favn, og heller ikke synderligt tung, men den havde megen betydning, og var meget værdiladet. Fruen havde, så vidt Vipstjert vidste, altid haft den. Alt for mange gange i årenes løb havde Fruen måttet bede hende hente den, så hun kunne forbedre på den evigt uforbederlige elver.

Fruen undersøgte _kassens_ indhold, men så pludselig op fra den. "Læg dig fladt på ryggen ovre ved kaminen." Med en stor klump i halsen adlød Vipstjert. Hendes fødder føltes tunge, og hendes hoved let. Hun kunne høre Fruen rode rundt i kassen og udse sig et passende instrument til dagens revselse. Vipstjert bad til, at hun ikke fandt pisken frem – Fruen havde nemlig en meget hård, meget mørk, og meget smertefuld pisk, som hun brugte ved særlige lejligheder. Men det her var på den anden side en særlig lejlighed. Vipstjert gøs. Dum, dum og uduelig!

Fruen gav et lille tilfredst Hmm fra sig og rejste sig fra sengen. Vipstjert prøvede at lade være med at røre sig, men det var svært, for hun skælvede helt nede fra midt i maven, og hun kunne ikke stoppe igen.

"Selvfølgelig," mumlede Fruen et stykke væk. Der lød en skramlen af tynde kæder. Åh nej, åh nej, åh nej…

Så nærmede Fruens prægtige sko sig Vipstjerts ansigt, og elveren krympede sig så meget hun nu kunne uden at bryde ordren.

"Den her?" hvislede Fruen og holdt den forbistrede, forbandede halskæde med 8-talssymbolet frem, som havde fået Vipstjert rodet ud i det her. "Den må du aldrig, aldrig, _aldrig,_ " Fruen slog hende i ansigtet med håndryggen for hvert 'aldrig', "røre igen. Er det forstået?"

Vipstjert nikkede febrilsk.

"Jeg sagde," knurrede Fruen, " _er det forstået?_ "

"J-ja," fik hun frem. Pludselig opdagede hun sin frygtelige fejl og skyndte sig at undskylde: "Ja, Nådige Frue, mener jeg! Om forladelse! Det står Dem frit for at str-" Længere nåede hun ikke, før hun fik endnu et hårdt slag i ansigtet. Hun peb uvilkårligt lidt. Dum, dum, dum!

"Hmmmm," sagde Fruen smilende og lagde halskæden fra sig. Da så Vipstjert, hvad Fruen havde fundet frem fra _kassen_ og blev helt kold. Fruen satte sig til rette ved siden af sin slave og undersøgte hendes udstrakte krop, ledte efter det helt rigtige sted at starte. Da lagde hun målbevidst sin ene hånd fladt mod Vipstjerts mave, for at have noget at støtte sig til. Vipstjert så den lille kniv, som Fruen beherskede så mesterligt, bevæge sig mod hendes mave, og veg uvilkårligt tilbage.

"Hvad blev der af at ligge stille?" tordnede Fruen. " _Smerte!_ " [1] Det var ovre på kun et par sekunder. Men det føltes som en evighed. Da det endelig holdt op lo Fruen igen ildevarslende og lavede pludselig et hurtigt snit i Vipstjerts lår. Vipstjert fór sammen ved den uventede smerte og bed sig hårdt i læben for ikke at skrige. Som et klapperslangebid fulgte det næste, og det næste, og det næste, parallelt med det første snit. Hun kunne mærke den varme væske løbe ned ad sit ben, og gruede for, hvad Fruen ville sige, hvis hun kom til at bløde på Fruens fine rene tæppe.

Så tog Fruen fat i hendes håndled og tvang det ned til gulvet. Hvor ydmygende måtte det ikke være at have en slave, som man ikke engang kan stole på ligger stille? Hvor ydmygende at måtte bruge fysisk styrke, der hvor ordren alene burde have været nok.

Så skar Fruen et afmålt lille snit, mesterligt lige ved siden af pulsåren, i kødet, hvor det gjorde allermest ondt. Vipstjert kneb øjnene sammen og spændte alle musklerne i sin krop (eller, egentlig Fruens krop) for at undgå at vige tilbage. Men ved at lukke øjnene var hun blevet sårbar og uforberedt på det pludselige jag op igennem armen. Fruen kørte med to fingre rundt i den lille flænge, og smerten var ubeskrivelig.

"Nå, kan du mærke det?" lo Fruen tilfredst. Vipstjert nikkede alt, hvad hun kunne, for hun var bange for at komme til at skrige, hvis hun åbnede munden. Fruens lange negle pressede mod indersiden af såret og stak som knive.

Hun vidste ikke, hvor længe Fruen blev ved. Men pludselig fjernede Den Nådige Frue fingrene igen, og Vipstjert kunne nærmest ikke tro på sit held. Var det overstået? Var hendes skyld forsonet? Hun kunne stadig mærke der, hvor Fruens fingre havde siddet, og hendes mave rystede stadig. Hun tillod sig at ånde lettet op.

Smerte. Værre end før. Kun års træning forhindrede Vipstjert i at skrige forskrækket. Fruen havde ført fingrene tilbage i såret, men denne gang gjorde det tusind gange mere ondt. Vipstjert bed sig i læben så hårdt, hun kunne, men der slap stadig små klynk ud. Dum, dum, dum! Hvordan kunne hun nogensinde tro, at hun var blevet straffet nok? Hun var en _elver_ , en født fiasko! Hun kunne ikke forhindre sig selv i at krybe sammen, føre benene op til brystet og gemme hovedet i sine knæ. Kun den arm, Fruen holdt fast i, forblev udstrakt. Fruen havde ret, hun kunne ikke ligge stille, dum, dum, dum!

"Jeg- jeg beder Dem," snøftede Vipstjert. "Jeg beder D-dem." At tigge og bede gjorde kun tingene værre, men hun kunne ikke styre sine stemmebånd (som Fruen så nådigt havde ladet hende beholde).

"Det hører jeg," sagde Fruen fornøjet og fortsatte ufortrødent med at køre rundt og rundt i det svidende sår.

"Nej, nej," hulkede Vipstjert. "Jeg beder Dem! Nej. Lad være. Nej!"

Fingrene standsede midt i en bevægelse. "Giver du din frue ordrer?" spurgte Fruen med farlig ro i stemmen. "Giver du din frue ordrer?!" tordnede hun.

 _"_ _Vip-vip! Vipstjert, vågn op!"_

Kødet veg tilbage for Den Nådige Frues fornyede pres. Hun smagte blod på tungen. Hun måtte have bidt hul på læben. Åh, hvorfor var hun så dum? Hvorfor var hun så _dum_?! Det ville være meget bedre for Fruen at skille sig af med hende én gang for alle. Hun kunne aldrig få noget godt ud af sådan en _elver_. Sådan et misfoster. En vanskabning. Et _kryb_.

 _"_ _Så-så, Vip, det skal nok gå, jeg er hos dig."_

Hendes øjenlåg blev skarpt røde, og en frygtelig varme gennemtrængte hendes knogler. Var det her mon døden for slaver? Et frygteligt, varmt sted, hvor man bliver straffet i al evighed? Det lød som noget Vipstjert havde brug for. Straf.

 _"_ _Vip-vip! Vågn op! Du er ikke i underverdenen mere! Vågn nu op!"_ ¨

Hun sendte en sidste tanke til sin Nådige Frue, som hun sådan uden videre havde forladt. Hun gøs. Hun havde frataget Fruen hendes ejendom. Hun var den værste slags tyv. Hun havde stjålet et helt liv fra Fruen.

 _"_ _Tag det roligt, Vip-vip, jeg er her hos dig."_

Hun blev pludselig opmærksom på, at nogen rystede hende ved skulderen. Smerten ebbede ud, og lyset på den anden side af øjenlågene blev skarpere.

 _"_ _Vip? Er du der? Vågn op! Luk øjnene op!"_

Det sidste var en ordre. Hvis der var én ting, Vipstjert altid vidste, hvordan man gjorde, så var det at parere ordrer.

Et velkendt ansigt så ned på hende. Det tog hende et øjeblik at placere det.

"Eigi," mumlede hun.

"Tag det rolig, Vip. Du er ikke hos Fruen længere. Hun har ikke nogen magt over os mere."

Hun så op på det store lysende træ over sig, og mærkede med et gys den velkendte varme fornemmelse. Den samme fornemmelse, som Fruens forbudte halssmykke havde emmet af.

"Nej, selvfølgelig," gav hun Eiginon ret. "Hun har ingen magt over os mere…"

* * *

[1]: I dette univers har sortelverne en kulturel særhed. Når en overordnet ser en sortelver i øjnene og siger "Smerte", gør det usigeligt ondt. Det har intet med magi at gøre – det er rent psykologisk. Det bliver fra barnsben hjernevasket til at tro på, at smerten er ægte.

Og som en del af sortelvernes samfund (omend på bunden af det), er Vipstjert opdraget på samme måde.


End file.
